Xenosaga: The Spirtit Within
by Inuyashafan100
Summary: KOS-MOS has just celebrated her 1st birthday, but because she's an android, she can't feel happiness. Watch her and she struggles to have real emotions and defeat the Gnosis at the same time. A 5-part story.


The Spirit Within  
  
"All functions occurring normally, Chief"  
  
"Ok. Wake her up now"  
  
"Roger that, Chief"  
  
The black cryotube opened, and a mysterious figure could be seen through the gas. She had the body of an 18-year-old, plus the beauty of one. Her long blue hair made her mysterious, and her red eyes gave you a sense non-existent of humans. She was a battle android, made to protect the universe from danger and the Gnosis. Her code name: KOS-MOS.  
  
She stepped out of the gray chamber, staring around at her new surroundings.  
  
"Welcome back, KOS-MOS."  
  
She turned around and met her creator and supervisor, Shion Uzuki. A brilliant scientist, indeed, but nowhere as presice and detailed as her creation.  
  
"How are you doing today, KOS-MOS? Are you working properly?"  
  
"Not to worry. My functions have increased by 3.00011111%. It also seems that I have new sensory equipment to use."  
  
"Oh, I put that in there myself, as a birthday present."  
  
"Birthday..present?"  
  
"Yes. It's been a year since you were first operational"  
  
"Ok Shion, if you say so. Should I be happy, or sad?"  
  
"Oh........well I haven't gotten that far in my research yet, to give you human emotions, I mean."  
  
With that said, Shion walked away, sitting at her desk, tuning a part of KOS-MOS. KOS-MOS looked at her hands and thought to herself, I see the other lifeforms on this vessel show a facial expression or abnormal behavior, but why don't I?Why can't I? I'll need to research this a bit.  
  
"Shion?"  
  
"Yes, KOS-MOS?"  
  
"I'm going for a walk though the vessel. I shall be back in approximately 45 minutes, 52 seconds calculating the distance of my route and the speed I produce."  
  
"OK. Don't do anything you're not supposed to, though."  
  
"Don't worry. I wasn't programmed to do that yet, doctor."  
  
KOS-MOS walked straight through the door without looking back. "Hmmmm.......I wonder what's on her mind?" Shion thought. I guess she just needs a chance to warm up those old joints of hers. I should not be so uptight and let her do what she wants.  
  
KOS-MOS walked quietly through the hallway, ignoring all outside thought. She was buried deep in her memory banks, trying to find what "emotion" means. Why can't I feel it? I want to feel it...KOS-MOS was thinking in her mind when she ran into someone. She heard an "OUCH!" and looked down. It was human boy, around KOS-MOS's so-called age and appearance, tall, slender, with blonde hair and hazel green eyes. When the boy got up, he couldn't take her eyes off of her. Eventually he dazed out of his trance and got back to work. Turning around to face him, KOS-MOS used her sensory equipment to examine his brain patterns. Hmmmmm....Wave reactions are starting to spike, then settle, then spike again.........this reaction is one of love or admiration . She thought about it for a second, then strutted off down into the A.G.W.S. hangar.  
  
At the bridge of the ship, the commander sat down quietly in a daze. On their way to find the Zohar, they had no confrontations with the Gnosis. It's quiet, the commander thought. Too quiet.  
  
At the A.G.W.S. hangar, KOS-MOS looked around and saw a group of young men with bottles of soda in their hand. They had just come back from a confrontation with the Gnosis and survived. Using her new sensory equipment, she scanned the wave patterns of the men. This looks like a sign of happiness and relief, KOS-MOS said while analyzing the wave patterns. How come I can't feel it though...............?  
  
BOOOOOOMMMM! "What was that?!" the soldier with soda in hand said. "Emergency level 3, everyone!" a voice over the intercom said. "It's a Gnosis attack."  
  
Pt. 2 Coming soon!  
  
P.S. Due to popular demand, I changed parts of the story, as the people who reviewed it said that KOS-MOS WOULD know what a birthday is. If there are any problems in the rest of the story review please. 


End file.
